


When You Overthink

by TheBardsCipher



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Also I came up with the title today, Burns, Duck Days 2018, Gen, Hey look I'm actually posting something, Rated t for the amount of swearing Taako does in this, Spells Gone Wrong, This fic is actually a year old and FINALLY I'm posting it, that's procrastinating for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Angus wants to learn Magic Missile. Angus gets hurt doing Magic Missile. Good thing Taako is there.(I'm participating in Duck Days and here's the first thing I decided to do.)





	When You Overthink

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since Magnus' first duck and to celebrate a group of people on tumblr decided to create an event called Duck Days. This event is happening June 1-7 and to celebrate people can make and/or post content they're uncertain about. I decided that since I'm a nervous and shy person I could post a story (since I've had this account for at least a year now...)
> 
> Also, I don't remember when I had this story place in the canon story...it's been a year.
> 
> Duck-Days' tumblr: https://duck-days.tumblr.com/

Taako always warned not to overthink spells when he taught Angus. This was why.  
  
Angus wanted to learn Magic Missile. He'd been asking for several weeks now and Taako was tired of him asking. If the kid got hurt, the kid got hurt. Taako made sure that they had the lessons in a room where they couldn't hurt anything.  
  
“Now remember, with this spell you'll need to focus on three different strikes of magic, essentially. Again, and I can stress this enough, do NOT overthink this damn spell! Shit gets nasty when you overthink and this isn't a fun spell to ef up,” Taako explained. He showed Angus how the spell looked when done correct and then the way he was to move his wrist to do the spell.  
  
Angus' first few tries did absolutely nothing. Taako was used this, the kid wanted to get used to the motion without causing damage. Taako wouldn't admit it, but the way that Angus almost always knew how much thought to put into things impressed him.  
  
Soon enough Angus was trying to get the spell down in its entirety. However, every time he tried, three small sparks of magic would shoot out and spiral sadly to the floor. There wasn't even enough for the sparks to start a fire.  
  
After ten minutes of pitiful spirals, Taako shrugged. “Sorry little man, guess this one's still too hard. Well, you tried, back to cantrips!”  
  
Angus looked at Taako and held his wand close to his chest. “One more time Sir, please! I'll get it this time! I'm sure, Sir!” Angus pleaded.  
  
Taako turned on his heel and headed to the door. “No can do Agnes, no can do! Taako needs some me time! Let's get go-” he was cut off by a cry. Taako turned to see Angus lying on the floor, the hand that he held his wand in clutched close to his chest.  
  
Taako rushed over to Angus as he curled up on the floor. “God damn it, what did I say about overthinking spells!” He said. He helped Angus sit back up.  
  
Angus for the most part was alright. A couple scrapes and bruises and his glasses might sit askew if they couldn't be bent back into place. His hand was still being held close to his chest though.  
  
“Angus, show me your hand,” Taako demanded. He held his own hand out expectantly.  
  
Angus shook his head. “No Sir, I'm fine Sir,” he said between tears and sniffles.  
  
Taako sighed and grabbed Angus' wrist. “Bullshit, show me your hand,” Taako said, a bit more sternly this time.  
  
Angus gave in and let Taako look at his hand. Burns covered it and it was bright red around the edges of the burns. A fresh wave of tears spilled from Angus' eyes. “Sir, it really hurts,” he whined, sounding much like the kid he was.  
  
Taako looked up at Angus' face. “No shit, this is why we don't overthink spells Agnes. Come on, let's go fix this up,” Taako said. Taako scooped the kid up so he could carry him. He tucked Angus' hand against his chest.  
  
Angus leaned his head against Taako's shoulder. “Where are we going?” Angus asked.  
  
Taako sighed. “My room, I've got a cream that'll help,” he said. He headed out of the room they had been training in. “Also if Magnus and Merle hear anything about this I will end you!”  
  
Angus giggled. “Yes Sir!”  
  
Taako rushed through the B.o.B. Angus couldn't tell if Taako was in a hurry to help him or if it was because Taako didn't want to be seen carrying the boy detective. Angus suspected it was both.  
  
Soon Angus felt himself be shifted and Taako placed a key into a lock and opened a door. They headed into the suite that Taako, Magnus, and Merle shared. Taako shut the door behind them and then tensed up.  
  
There sitting on the couch was Magnus. He was working on drawing details on what looked like a small wooden box. Magnus looked up when he heard Taako and Angus walk in.  
  
Ttaako groaned and his ears twitched slightly. “Damn it. Weren't you suppose to be with Merle?”  
  
Magnus set the box down and stood up. “Said he didn't need help. Is everything okay? What's wrong with Ango?” Magnus sounded worried.  
  
Taako headed to his room. “He'll be fine!”  
  
Angus heard Magnus try to ask another question but Taako shut the door of his room before Magnus finished. Taako dropped him on the bed. Angus watched from there as Taako dug through the drawers of the vanity.  
  
After digging through two drawers Taako held up a thin circular see through container. In it was a light green cream. Taako set that on the top of the vanity and headed over to a bag near the door. Taako started to silently hum while he dug through the bag. Within a few seconds Taako pulled out a small roll of bandages. “Okay Angus, hand out.”  
  
Angus held out his injured hand and watched as Taako scooped some of the cream on a couple of his fingers. He knelt down in front of Angus.  
  
“This shit might hurt and sting at first and I'll need to rub it in and that'll hurt alright. You going to be able to handle that?” Taako explained as he showed Angus the cream. It smelled of plants and a vaguely familiar flower.  
  
“Okay,” Angus said. He nodded his head a second later. He watched as Taako gently took his hand and started rubbing the cream on. Angus let out a yelp.  
  
Taako frowned. “I told you it would hurt like hell. I'm not going to rub the blisters but I'm gonna rub where it's red. Try not to scream, I don't want Magnus rushing in,” Taako said.  
  
Angus let out a small laugh as he wiped at his eyes with his good hand. He took a deep breath when Taako got back to work. Soon Taako was bandaging his hand up.  
  
“Now this is gonna be loose. Not falling off loose, unless you're acting cray, but it's not going to press hard on the blisters. It's just there because you have stuff on your hand and you don't want it to get worse,” Taako explained.  
  
Angus nodded his head. “Yes Sir!” He then tilted his head. “What was the cream made of anyways?”  
  
Taako glanced at the container. “Aloe Vera, Lavender, and a couple other plants. Merle showed it to me a little bit after we met.”  
  
Angus smiled. “That's very nice of him!”  
  
Taako laughed. “I think he was tired of healing me himself.” He finished tying the bandage off. He held up his hands. “All good!”  
  
Angus looked at Taako's hand and something caught his attention. He grabbed Taako's hand and looked closely. There were scars similar to how Angus suspected his hand would scar like. “Taako, what happened?” He asked.  
  
Taako smiled and ruffled Angus' hair. “Didn't have cool people like myself when I was learning magic. You're a lucky kid,” Taako said. He scooped Angus up again. “Let's go find Magnus. He's probably freaking out.”  
  
Angus nodded his head. “Yes Sir!” He said excitedly.  
  
They left the room and found Magnus pacing. He looked up at them and let out a sigh. “What happened?”  
  
Taako groaned and his ears tilted back a bit. “My God,” he grumbled.  
  
Angus looked over to Taako and then at Magnus. “I got hurt, but Taako helped!” He said. He held out his bandaged hand. “I'm alright now though Sir!”  
  
Magnus relaxed. “That's good Ango. Hey wanna come look at the box I'm working on? Carey told me she was running out of room for her shinies and thought it'd be cool if I made her a small box for her smaller trinkets and what-nots,” he said.  
  
Angus' eyes widened. “Yes please!” He squirmed out of Taako's arms and ran after Magnus before plopping down on the couch next to Magnus.  
  
Taako walked behind the couch and draped himself between the two. “Agnes, find me every morning and evening and I'll reapply the cream and change the bandages. You should be better after the weekend,” Taako said.  
  
Angus nodded. “Yes Sir!”  
  
Magnus patted both Taako and Angus on the head.


End file.
